


blow out the candle

by nastyhoney



Series: kylie [1]
Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, Breeding, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, au but they're still celebs/socialites, kylie will be 18 in later chapter, situationship sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyhoney/pseuds/nastyhoney
Summary: In the midst of her chaotic and fun 18th birthday week, Kylie goes on her special mini getaway all for herself before the official big day. What she doesn't tell anyone is that she's going away with some other guy that's not her boyfriend.
Relationships: Kylie Jenner/Tyga, Scott Disick/Kylie Jenner
Series: kylie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198280
Kudos: 4





	blow out the candle

It was almost 3AM when Kylie arrived at the airport with her own personal jet ready to go. She tipped and thanked the staff for carefully loading the jet with her things, as she carefully walked up the stairs. There was already champagne on ice, and assorted fruits and candy ready to be consumed. While the staff opened the bottle and poured a drink into two glasses, Kylie settled down her things. Once she removed her expensive hoodie and was just in a thin white tank top with spaghetti straps and matching white tennis skirt, she felt so much more comfortable. 

She couldn't believe she was turning 18 finally. Her birthday week so far has been such a glamorous blast with her friends and family. Getting a car gifted by her boyfriend, Tyga was a huge surprise since she had told him he didn't have to get her anything. Only a good birthday fucking would do the trick. Kylie was so grateful though, and along with the many other expensive gifts from her friends and family. But for her, one day with just herself, jet setting off to somewhere without anyone knowing where she was going, was exactly what she needed.

The family and friends knew she was going on a mini vacay by herself but what she refused to mention was that she wasn't going alone. She needed some _special_ company - someone to bring out a devilish and dangerous side of her. 

"Hello beautiful," Scott greets as he kisses Kylie on the lips.

"Hi," Kylie giggled. "Mmm, you smell so nice. New cologne?"

"Yes, it was a gift from you."

Kylie giggled again before kissing him back. "How about you get more comfortable? We're about to take off and I want you to be as comfortable as you can be."

Scott licked his lips as he removed his jacket, throwing it across from them. The comfortable grey sweats he wore was Kylie's favourite and as she once told him, 'you look delicious in them' - which he knew she was talking about his cock outline in them. Scott knew how much Kylie loved to tease him to the point where he'd get a hard-on, especially at the worst times. 

He was surprised when Kylie called him to ask if he'd like to go on a mini vacation with her only. He was sure it was some sort of set up by Khloe to trick him and checking if he was still faithful to Kourtney but it wasn't. The flirting, sexting, and phone sex between him and Kylie for months had been driving him insane because all he wanted to do was get a taste of her.

Both of them knew it was wrong for a young girl and older man to be in this secret sexual situationship, especially Scott being Kourtney's baby daddy. It didn't matter to Kylie and Scott though. They both knew what and who they want and is never afraid to get it. Kylie was the first to start it all with an "accidental" snap of her wearing some lingerie which she was supposedly sending to her boyfriend, Tyga. 

* * *

Kylie had strict instructions for the flight attendants and staff to not enter the main cabinet where her and Scott would be - or else they would be fired. Setting up some NDAs and paying them a big amount of cash was the extra precautions for this little getaway. She didn't need anyone to snitch on any of them and their secret affair.

Minutes into the air, Kylie carefully moved away from her seat while pulling Scott with her. They sat down on the tanned leather couch together, snuggling closer than before.

Scott gripped her bare thighs and massaging them while whispering into her ears, how smooth she felt and exactly how he imagined it. He wanted her so badly and didn't care if he made the move on this jet. He'd joined the mile high club many times so this would be easy.

Kylie knew he wanted more than to cuddle and she did too. She quickly readjusted herself onto his lap, slowly grinding on his lap to feel more comfortable. "Perfect," she whispered into his ear. She felt his hands gripping tightly onto her hips, pushing her down more and helping her move. The brunette could feel him cock becoming hard. "You're so naughty. You're becoming so hard."

"Me? Naughty?" he chuckled. "Look at you. You're the one grinding on my crotch and turning me on, like a good princess you are." 

"Am I really a good princess, daddy?"

"Very," Scott replied. "Now, let daddy give you a present for being so good."

Both of them had never found themselves removing their bottoms so fast.

Kylie smirked at his length and could see why he was the king and why Kourtney always went back to him. She happily kisses him, feeling completely unreal that this was finally happening. Scott teased her opening which was unfair. "Daddy, _please_."

His fingers gentle stroke against her clit back and forth. Teasing her a little longer wouldn't hurt and it would help him slide into her much easier. He could tell her cunt was slowly becoming wet from every bit inch of his touch. His fingers inserted into her tight hole, pumping in and out of her young cunt. She begs for Scott to go faster and he obeys because the sounds of her moans were driving him nuts. He only pleases her until the point he believes she was ready for his cock. It was going to be painful but would feel so good - especially for him. Scott had always been clear with everyone that whatever he does, he does it for him and his own satisfaction. 

Scott controlled every bit of her. Kylie did as she was told. Slowly, she lowered down onto his cock, it was a rush of pain but it was only temporary. Only for a second. As he thrusts into her, she kisses him passionately and continuously begging him to go faster and harder. Their panting and moans were so loud that the flight staff could hear them but the two didn't care.

Scott began to become more rough with Kylie, pushing her down onto the couch and claiming what is his. He was ready to cum and there was no other better spot than inside of Kylie. "You want a baby, right?" he asked her. "Do you want me to cum into you, little princess? Daddy wants nothing more than to impregnate you."

"Do whatever you want with me."

Just as the captain announced they were beginning to land soon, Scott thrusts into her one last time before cumming fast.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for fun. will update as much as i can


End file.
